Comme des chiffonniers 3
by Coljayjay
Summary: Crépage de costumes RINCH. Petite OS drôle... en principe ;) John et Harold toujours le vieux couple qui se dispute pour rien.


**_AN: Et voilà un autre craquage de ma Muse. Encore un truc rigolo (attention CoolMhouse ne mange pas en même temps on ne sait jamais!), et complétement n'importe quoi en fait. Toujours dans ma série de crêpage de costume._**

 ** _Amusez-vous bien. Bonne lecture. Merci encore pour vos messages qui font tellement plaisir._**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harold tapotait sur son ordinateur frénétiquement, entrant encore des codes, pendant que John s'habillait dans la chambre derrière lui. Lorsqu'il entendit John pester:

-" Merde!"

Harold sourit se demandant ce qui pouvait enrager son compagnon à ce point. Quand il l'entendit une deuxième fois:

-" Non, mais c'est pas possible!"

Puis:

-" Harold?!"

L'informaticien sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, dans la façon dont John hurlait presque son prénom. John avait plusieurs façons de l'appeler. Le "Harold" taquin, le "Haroold" séducteur, le "Finch!" en colère, le tout petit "Harold..." quand il tentait de s'excuser, et son préféré le "Harold" pendant leurs câlins. Mais celui-là, semblait être un "Harold viens ici tout de suite!". Il entra dans la chambre et vit John chemise blanche ouverte et tenant son pantalon ouvert. Deux autres pantalons posés négligemment sur le lit.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu as à râler depuis cinq minutes?!"

-" Tu as changé mes costumes?"

Harold croisa les bras.

-" Et pourquoi aurai-je fait ça je te prie?"

-" C'est le troisième qui explose!"

L'informaticien se retint de rire.

-" Les boutons ont tous sautés! Alors je te demande si tu as fait quelque chose à mes pantalons?!"

Harold avança et attrapa le devant dudit fauteur de trouble, observant les coutures et la boutonnière.

-" Et les deux autres c'est pareil. Dès que je cherche à le fermer, le bouton saute. Tu devrais rappeler Gianni."

Finch observa un peu plus le vêtement et sourit en passant le dos de sa main sur le ventre de son compagnon.

-" Ca te fait rire? Moi, ça m'est égal, j'irai sauver les gens en survêtement si c'est que ça."

L'homme à lunettes redressa la tête, attrapa les hanches de John et l'attira pour un baiser compatissant. Puis il se détacha espérant avoir calmé la folie de Reese.

-" John, ce ne sont pas les pantalons..."

Il repassa sa main sur le ventre de l'ex agent.

-" Mais maintenant que j'y fais attention, tu devrais réduire les donuts."

-" Est-ce que tu serais en train d'insinuer que j'ai pris du poids?"

-" Je n'insinue absolument rien John. Je constate."

Reese lança un regard noir à Finch, laissa tomber son pantalon et l'enleva.

-" Très bien. Puisque tu ne m'est d'aucune utilité...(il fouilla dans son dressing) moi qui croyais que tu allais juste recoudre ses fichus boutons, je vais y aller en jean. "

Il se retourna vers Harold pour le voir sourire. L'informaticien laissa son compagnon finir de se préparer et continuer de pester seul. Il retourna à son ordinateur, se demandant s'il rentrerait dans ses jeans. Il eut sa réponse en voyant sortir John de la chambre. Ce dernier ouvrit un tiroir, attrapa son arme et la mit sur ses reins, grimaçant en la faisant rentrer dans son pantalon. Finch ne dit rien.

-" Je t'envoie l'adresse sur ton portable."

John s'approcha, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Finch dans un petit baiser, et sortit.

Le soir arriva, et Reese rentra. Il trouva son compagnon toujours devant son ordinateur. Bear vint l'accueillir. Il le caressa et Harold se tourna pour l'observer. Il le vit déboutonner son pantalon et soupirer d'aise.

-" Ah! J'ai cru étouffer."

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise près de Finch qui sourit devant l'expression de John. Il se leva pour ranger les livres et lui dit:

-" J'ai osé me peser lorsque tu es parti... et je crois qu'un régime s'impose."

Il se tourna pour regarder Bear.

-" Pour tous les trois. Finit les donuts, les sucreries et les plats à emporter."

John écoutait à moitié, fatigué de sa journée.

-" Alors à partir de demain, interdiction de ramener une quelconque sucrerie John. Nous allons manger plus sainement dorénavant. Et nous commençons dès ce soir!"

L'ex agent fit une grimace.

-" Là tout de suite, ça ne se voit pas, mais je suis ravi."

Harold sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas. John sombra dans le sommeil l'espace d'un instant. Il fut réveillé par une bonne odeur de nourriture et son estomac qui criait famine. Il s'approcha et se positionna derrière Harold qui était afféré à son poste.

-" Hummm... Ca sent bon."

Il passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule de son compagnon pour tenter de soulever le couvercle et savoir ce que Finch avait préparé. Il reçut immédiatement un coup de cuillère sur le dos de la main. John la retira brutalement et souffla dessus.

-" Harold!"

L'informaticien se retourna et le menaça avec l'objet en bois.

-" Bas les pattes Monsieur Reese! Va t'assoir."

John sourit et se pencha rapidement pour donner un léger et rapide baiser à Harold pour ne pas prendre un coup.

-" Ce que tu peux être sexy quand tu fais ton petit chef."

Harold roula des yeux et retourna à ses fourneaux. Il servit les plats. Il s'installa en face de son partenaire qui fronça tout de suite les sourcils devant son plat. Il attrapa sa fourchette et retourna le contenu de son assiette dans un geste de dégoût.

-" C'est quoi ça?"

-" Notre repas John."

-" Ca ressemble à un steak, ça en a la forme, mais pas vraiment la couleur. Et ce truc vert là?"

-" Veux-tu cesser de faire l'enfant?! Goute et après tu pourras donner ton avis de critique gastronomique."

John attrapa son couteau et coupa son morceau, résigné.

-" Ma foi, ça ne peut pas être pire que les rations de combats."

Il attrapa le bout dudit steak et le mis à la bouche. Il grimaça immédiatement après avoir mordu dedans. Harold observant sa réaction.

-" Ah bah si c'est possible...c'est quoi ce truc infâme?!"

-" Tu exagères! C'est un steak de soja, c'est excellent et, en plus d'être sain et nourrissant, très peu calorifique."

-" Goutes-y et après on en reparle."

John le défia du regard. Mais Harold ne se laissa pas démonter. Il attrapa un bout, le glissa sensuellement dans sa bouche pour faire bonne figure, le mâcha et l'avala.

-" Bien évidemment, cela n'a rien à voir avec de la viande mais c'est pourtant très bon."

Reese secoua la tête, sachant très bien qu'il ne gagnerait pas à ce jeu là avec lui.

-" Et on va devoir manger ce truc là pendant combien de temps?"

-" Jusqu'à ce que tu rentres à nouveau dans tes pantalons et que je perde un peu de poids aussi."

John lâcha sa fourchette et soupira.

-" Tu veux ma mort?"

-" Allons, John. Ca ne nous fera pas de mal."

-" Je ne suis pas convaincu que ça nous fasse du bien non plus..."

-" Nous verrons bien."

-" Tu es conscient que si tu ne fais pas un peu d'activité physique en plus ça ne servira pas à grand-chose? Mais ne t'en fais pas j'ai une petite idée pour ça." Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil entendu. Harold continua son repas sans se laisser avoir.

-" Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde John. Comme si tu avais besoin d'une raison pour ce genre d'activité."

.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils avaient commencé leur régime, qu'Harold faisait tout pour préparer des repas plus sains, au grand dam de John dont l'estomac semblait vouloir discuter avec lui toutes les dix minutes. Il se trouvait ce midi là en planque dans la voiture avec Fusco.

-" Jamais il ne va décoller de sa maison ce type? Encore un qui préfère rester enfermé."

-" Certaines personnes n'assument pas les relations humaines Lionel, tu devrais le savoir maintenant." Dit-il en souriant, attendant une quelconque réaction de son compagnon dans son oreillette.

 _-" Je pense avoir fait des progrès John!"_

-" C'est drôle que tu te sentes visé."

Fusco regarda John comprenant qu'une joute verbale allait probablement avoir lieu entre les deux hommes. Il sentit son estomac gargouiller. Il attrapa les deux sacs en papier posés à ses pieds et en ouvrit un.

-" Tu as pensé à notre repas? J'espère que tu as mis de la mayo, je déteste sans rien."

John attrapa brusquement le bras de Fusco, cherchant à le stopper dans son élan. Il lui fit "non" de la tête et posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer de se taire. Fusco fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules d'un air de dire "qu'est-ce qu'il y a?".

-" Finch a eu la bonté de nous préparer de fabuleux sandwich diététiques! Tu vas voir, ils sont fantastiques." Dit-il pince sans rire. Il refit signe à Fusco de ne rien dire et fouilla dans sa poche. Pendant qu'Harold prenait la parole dans l'oreillette.

 _-" Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en faire des tonnes John! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. Mais j'ai fait un effort, j'y ai mis un peu de soja fumé pour avoir un gout équivalent au bacon."_

-" Hummm. Harold, j'en salive d'avance." Sourit-il. Il sortit un billet de 20 dollars de sa poche et le donna à Lionel. Il lui fit signe 4, et lui montra le camion de hot dog en face d'eux. Puis lui fit comprendre que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il le tuerait.

-" Tu dis à Finch qu'il est bien sympa mais je préfère un bon truc bien gras. J'ai un bide à entretenir moi!"

-" Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds Lionel!"

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Fusco sortit du véhicule en secouant la tête devant le manège de son partenaire. John ouvrit le sac pour examiner le sandwich qu'avait fait Harold et pouvoir avoir de la répartie si il lui demandait quoi que ce soit.

 _-" Alors? Qu'en penses-tu?"_

-" Franchement, Harold? J'apprécie le geste pour la saveur fumée mais là, je rêve juste d'un bon gros steak saignant avec un plat de pomme de terre, plein de calories et de gras. Alors maintenant, (Fusco revint les mains chargées de hot dogs. L'odeur attrapa les narines de John qui saliva d'avance.), j'aimerais pouvoir manger à paix."

 _-" Très bien. De toute façon je dois partir récupérer le dossier de notre numéro."_

-" Sois prudent d'accord?"

 _-" Oui. Bon appétit."_

Il raccrocha, un peu vexé. John ouvrit son premier emballage et engloutit en deux bouchées son hot dog. Fusco le regarda.

-" Et bien, je croyais que j'avais une grande bouche mais apparemment pas aussi grande que la tienne. Finch t'empêche de manger?"

-" T'as même pas idée Lionel de ce qu'il me fait subir."

Le détective se mit à rire franchement.

-" Il est le seul à pouvoir te mâter! Il a tout mon respect franchement."

John ne dit rien et se jeta sur son deuxième sandwich. Il soupira d'aise, laissant sa tête reposer sur l'appui tête de son siège.

-" Ce truc est sans doute dégueulasse d'habitude mais là! Merci, tu viens de me sauver la vie."

Il se retourna soudain observant son partenaire et il le pointa du doigt

-" Ne t'avise pas une seule seconde de dire à Finch ce qui vient de se passer. Je n'ai jamais mangé tout ça, je me suis enfilé ces trucs infâmes en silence. Compris Lionel?"

-" Hum... je sais pas, tu sais ça peut être cool d'avoir un moyen de pression sur toi avec ça."

John prit son air le plus mauvais possible.

-" Tu es sûr que tu veux te frotter à moi? Sans compter que si je dis à Finch que tu m'as couvert et que c'est toi qui m'a donné les hot dog, c'est à lui que tu auras à faire."

-" Ca va, j'ai compris!"

-" Bien"

Le soir John rentra avec la faim au ventre. Il fut accueilli une fois de plus par une bonne odeur mais ne se laissa pas abuser cette fois-ci. Sachant qu'il aurait droit à ces trucs étranges et avec des gouts qui n'existaient même pas. Il se força à manger cependant, heureux d'avoir quand même réussit à manger quelque chose avec de la saveur le midi.

Harold se mit sous les couvertures, posa ses lunettes sur le chevet et n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que John grimpait sur lui, commençant à l'embrasser fiévreusement. Reese se détacha à bout de souffle.

-" C'est l'heure de l'activité physique Monsieur Finch."

-" J'ai bien compris John." Lui dit-il laissant glisser ses mains dans son dos.

-" Et j'ai un appétit de loup."

Ils finirent par s'endormir, épuisés par leur activité. Pendant la nuit John se réveilla, l'estomac criant famine. Il eut envie de se lever pour piquer quelque chose dans les placards mais son compagnon resserra son étreinte dès qu'il bougea. Il soupira et observa le plafond cherchant un dérivatif à ses envies de sucre et en fait de tout ce qui lui passerait sous la main. Il passa sa main finalement sous le haut de pyjama de Finch et le caressa le regard absent. Puis finalement il sourit. Il commença à basculer lentement son partenaire sur le dos et à l'embrasser dans le cou, laissant ses mains se promener.

Finch sentit un poids sur lui, une chaleur soudaine et quelques frissons le parcourant. Il chercha à émerger du sommeil et comprit rapidement que John avait envie de lui.

-" John..."

Il n'eut pas de réponse, à part quelques baisers. Il profita que John était parti embrasser son ventre pour tourner la tête du mieux qu'il le put et regarder l'heure.

-" John?! Il est 3 heures du matin..."

-" Et?"

-" Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je dormais peut-être?"

John remonta, l'embrassa langoureusement et repartit à nouveau vers son oreille.

-" Si, mais je trouvais que c'était un réveil sympa... non?"

Harold soupira.

-" Et ne me dit pas que je ne te fais pas d'effet, j'ai des preuves."

-" Bien évidemment..." Dit-il résigné. Il se laissa entrainer par son partenaire. Tant pis pour le sommeil.

.

 **Quelques semaines plus tard.**

Root tapotait sur le clavier. Elle jetait de temps en temps des petits regards discrets à Finch qui semblait ne plus bouger. Elle voyait sa tête pencher en avant par moment.

-" Harry?"

Il sursauta.

-" Oui?!"

-" Ca va?"

-" Parfaitement Miss Groves."

-" Vous avez l'air épuisé. J'ai bien cru que vous alliez vous affaler sur votre clavier."

Harold secoua la tête et soupira franchement. Root sentit le désarroi de son ami. Elle fit rouler la chaise pour se rapprocher de lui et mit une main amicale sur son épaule.

-" Qu'est-ce qui se passe. Des ennuis avec le beau gosse?"

Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche cherchant à dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Pourtant, pour une fois, il en avait envie.

-" C'est à dire que... enfin, vous voyez..."

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?"

Elle vit son ami rougir.

-" Oh! C'est du croustillant!"

" Root!"

-" Racontez-moi. Ne vous en faites pas, je serais muette et vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire."

-" Promettez-moi de ne jamais parler de ça. Même dans une de vos énièmes taquineries avec John."

Elle leva la main en signe de bonne foi. Il la regarda et plissa les yeux.

-" Non, c'est une mauvaise idée finalement."

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme à chaque fois qu'elle cherchait à percer un mystère ou à traverser sa carapace.

-" Il a des problèmes pour..."

Elle leva le doigt, souriant devant l'air déconfit de son vis à vis.

-" Mais enfin Miss Groves! Ca ne va pas?!"

-" Trop rapide? Ou pas assez?"

Il se retourna pour ne plus la regarder.

-" Oh laissez tomber! Oubliez-moi je vous prie."

Elle reposa sa main sur son bras en le caressant et en riant.

-" Je suis désolée, Harry, je vous taquine. J'essaye de vous détendre, vous avez l'air tellement dans la lune. Ca ne vous ressemble pas. Allez dites-moi ce qui vous chagrine. Je vous promets d'être sérieuse."

-" Permettez moi d'en douter."

-" Essayez pour voir."

Elle vit les épaules de son ami retomber. Il riva son regard sur l'écran. Elle savait qu'il allait finir par parler.

-" Il m'épuise." Admit-il tout penaud. Root s'inquiéta immédiatement.

-" Comment ça? Vous ne le supportez plus?"

Harold entendit l'angoisse dans sa voix, il se tourna et lui lança un petit sourire tendre. Elle s'inquiétait pour son couple.

-" Non Miss Groves. Il m'épuise...physiquement."

Elle vit ses joues rosir. Elle resta sérieuse.

-" Oh."

Finch se retourna à nouveau, regardant son écran.

-" Depuis que je l'ai mis au régime, il se réveille dans la nuit et... enfin vous voyez."

Root tenta de rassembler les données.

-" Vous l'avez mis au régime de..."

Il l'a coupa tout de suite.

-" Alimentaire. Nous avons pris du poids et j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

-" Et vous pensez qu'il y a un lien entre les deux?"

-" Vraisemblablement. Il a commencé quelques temps après le début du régime."

-" Vous lui en avez parlé?"

-" Pour lui dire quoi? Que je n'ai plus vingt ans? Non, je ne peux pas, il risquerait de le prendre mal et je n'ai pas envie de le blesser."

-" Arrêtez le régime alors, si vous voulez retrouver des nuits plus tranquilles."

-" C'est dommage. Je pense que nous commencions à en avoir les bénéfices."

-" Oui, mais vu les valises que vous vous payez, désolée Harry, mais il n'y a pas que des bénéfices là."

Harold soupira, conscient que tout ce cirque devrait s'arrêter avant que l'un d'eux n'y perde la santé. Il vit le sourire de Root s'étirer. Il n'aimait pas celui-là.

-" Combien de fois?"

-" Root!"

-" C'est juste histoire de me faire une idée. C'est tout. Puis vous les hommes vous ne feriez que ça de toute façon!"

-" Pas toujours Miss Groves, pas toujours..."

Elle sentit la lassitude de son ami mais ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-" Allez Harry, faites-moi rêver. Combien?"

Harold retira ses lunettes et se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle réussissait à le faire parler.

-"3"

-" C'est raisonnable"

-" Par jour, Miss Groves."

Il remit ses lunettes.

\- " Ah oui, effectivement. Très épuisant. Remarquez, j'étais persuadé que votre chouchou était un chaud lapin."

Elle tapota sur l'épaule de Finch.

-" Vous êtes un champion Harry! Vous m'impressionnez."

L'informaticien secoua la tête, regrettant d'avoir été aussi ouvert avec Root. Sachant que malgré sa promesse, elle finirait tôt ou tard par le taquiner. Mais il sourit aussi, heureux d'avoir une amie à qui parler même si côté discrétion il y avait mieux.

Pour la énième fois de la nuit John se réveilla, l'estomac grondant. Cette fois-ci, il se leva discrètement. Il fallait qu'il mange. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine et fouilla les placards à la recherche de n'importe quoi. Il tomba sur une plaquette de chocolat. Il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit discrètement. Il entendit Bear arriver. Il sourit, coupa un carré qu'il donna au chien et un pour lui. Il ferma les yeux au contact du sucre et soupira. Dieu que ça faisait du bien !. Sauf qu'il fut interrompu par un:

-" John?"

Il vit la lumière du couloir, il ferma rapidement le paquet de chocolat, le lança dans le placard et il se dirigea vers le frigo pour y attraper une bouteille d'eau. Lorsque son compagnon arriva, il trouva John en train d'engloutir sa bouteille d'eau.

-" Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Dit l'informaticien inquiet. Les seules fois où John sortait du lit c'était lors de ses épisodes de cauchemars. Il se rapprocha de lui et vit Bear assit à côté lorgnant sur la bouteille d'eau.

-" Rien, j'avais juste très soif."

Harold vint se blottir contre John ayant peur d'un nouveau mensonge concernant le passé qui venait hanter son partenaire. Mais l'attitude du chien et les battements rapides de son agent le firent douter. Il se recula et observa John qui sourit.

-" Quoi?"

-" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais vraiment là?"

-" Je viens de te le dire."

N'y croyant absolument pas Harold passa sa main derrière la nuque de John et l'attira pour l'embrasser. Mais son partenaire gardait les lèvres scrupuleusement fermées, ce qui mit tout de suite la puce à l'oreille de l'informaticien. Il ne lâcha pas sa prise et tenta de se frayer un passage tout en laissant ses mains se promener sur le corps de John, sachant qu'il finirait par céder. Et ce fut le cas. Harold le repoussa brusquement.

-" John! Etrangement ce n'est pas juste de l'eau que j'ai senti là!"

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches ce qui fit sourire Reese.

-" Oh pitié Harold, pas besoin d'être aussi mélodramatique! Ok, j'ai mangé un carré d'accord. Voilà."

-" Ce n'est pas la question de juste un carré! Mais une question de confiance. Je pensais que nous devions faire cela tous les deux, et tu craques?"

-" On parle de chocolat là, la confiance n'a rien à voir. Ne mélange pas tout."

Il allait retourner se coucher mais Finch l'arrêta en posant la paume de sa main sur son torse.

-" Pas si vite Monsieur Reese. "

-" On va passer la nuit là-dessus?"

John se reprocha tel un félin contre son compagnon

-" Parce que j'ai d'autres envies."

Harold soupira.

-" Oui, et bien ça aussi, il faut que nous en parlions."

John se détacha de lui en haussant un sourcil soudain inquiet. Il passa une main sur son visage.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

-" John... malgré le fait que...j'aime ce que nous faisons..."

Reese sourit en le voyant rougir violemment.

-" Tu en rougis encore après tout ce temps? J'adore."

Il l'embrassa mais Finch le repoussa gentiment.

-" Un peu de sérieux s'il te plait."

-" Effectivement, ça à l'air sérieux là... Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour un simple morceau de chocolat quand même?"

-" Je pourrais. Mais ce serait puéril, ce qui est plutôt ton rayon."

John sourit de toutes ses dents, presque fier, ce qui fit lever les yeux au plafond de son partenaire.

-" Maintenant, que tu ne veuilles plus suivre ce régime, soit. Je pense qu'il était nécessaire de reprendre des habitudes culinaires un peu plus saines. Mais si c'est pour que tu transgresses les règles dès que j'ai le dos tourné..."

John le coupa immédiatement.

-" C'était la seule fois. Promis."

-" Tu es sur?"

Reese grimaça, se remémorant les hot dogs.

-" Ok, peut-être la deuxième alors."

-" Donc tout ça n'a aucun intérêt. Sans parler du fait que depuis, je ne dors plus par ta faute."

Voilà, c'était dit. Il observa le regard de l'ex agent, espérant ne pas le vexer. John rit et se nicha dans le cou d'Harold.

-" Je suis désolé."

Finch passa sa main sur sa nuque, rebroussant ses cheveux courts. Ce qui fit frissonner l'homme au costume.

-" Ne va pas croire qu'il n'y a que l'absence de nourriture..."

Harold le coupa.

-" Tu manges John!"

-" Non, je n'appelle pas ça manger. Bref. C'est toi qui me rend dingue aussi."

Il se détacha pour regarder si son partenaire allait rougir. Mais il eut droit au plus beau sourire de Finch. Ce qui était plutôt rare.

-" Et pourtant, je ne fais que dormir."

-" Tu es un bon dérivatif."

-" Tu te souviens quand même, que non seulement je suis diminué, mais en plus, plus vraiment tout jeune."

John retourna dans son cou, passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt d'Harold et commença à le mordiller, ce qui fit soupirer son partenaire.

-" John..."

-" Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec tout ce que tu dis. Tu es fabuleux. Un peu le roi du drame mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime."

-" Ca ne résoud pas mon manque de sommeil. Peut-être devrions-nous retourner au lit d'ailleurs."

-" Si tu me laisses manger, je te promets de te laisser dormir."

Harold rit de bon cœur.

-" Avoues quand même, que tout ce que tu nous as fait avaler était dégueulasse, toi qui aime le raffiné..."

-" Très bien. Je l'avoue."

-" Alors demain, donuts plein de glaçage, de sucreries qui brillent? Un bon repas de chez Tiang pour le midi?"

John continua ses caresses.

-" Mais je ne pourrais pas résister à un peu d'activité physique tu sais?"

-" Peut-être que la solution serait de prendre un peu plus de poids finalement, et d'arrondir mon ventre."

Reese mordilla l'épaule de son compagnon et attrapa les poignées d'amour de Finch.

-" Ca ne changera rien, je l'aime ton petit bidon."

Harold soupira.

-" Irrécupérable."

Le lendemain matin au sous sol, Harold arriva avec Bear, tout sourire. Root était déjà sur l'ordinateur afférée sur un codage.

-" Bonjour Miss Groves."

L'ex hackeuse se retourna immédiatement en percevant l'air enjoué de son ami. Elle sourit à son tour en voyant son visage détendu.

-" Bonjour Harry. Vous avez mis John à la porte?"

Harold fronça les sourcils

-" Non, pourquoi cette question?"

Elle ne dit rien et le détailla pendant une minute. Harold rougit sentant ce qu'elle était probablement en train de penser. Il s'avança et retira sa veste et se posa sur sa chaise.

-" Aucuns commentaires Miss Groves!"

-" Je n'ai encore rien dit!"

-" Et bien gardez-le pour vous, je lis dans votre regard et c'est amplement suffisant."

-" Vous m'avez écouté? C'est bien."

John choisit cet instant pour rentrer avec une boite de donuts et des boissons.

-" Salut Root."

-" Tiens, fini le régime?"

John lui fit un clin d'œil. Harold se retourna pour voir son partenaire et lui sourire. Root observa leur manège et ne put s'empêcher de dire:

-" Je présume que ça t'as calmé John? Vu qu'Harold a l'air plus reposé"

Finch se tourna vers elle complètement mortifié:

-" Miss Groves!"

John ravala son sourire aussi et lança un regard interrogatif à son compagnon:

-" Harold?"

-" Oh ça va tous les deux. Vous croyez que vous êtes les premiers à me raconter votre vie amoureuse? Ceci-dit, vous êtes les seuls que je trouve absolument choux, hormis Sameen et moi bien entendu!"

Elle se redressa pour jeter un œil sur la boite que tenait John.

-" Ils sont à quoi?"

A cet instant précis Finch ne sut pas trop si il avait envie de disparaitre ou de rire. Il espérait juste que John ne lui demande pas d'explication. Mais quand il regarda son compagnon en train de rire avec son amie, il comprit que l'homme au costume n'y attachait aucune importance. Et finalement lui non plus.

 **THE END.**


End file.
